Bestia
by ASKNB
Summary: Cuento: "La bella y La bestia". México x Nyo!Corea del Sur. La soledad es monótona... pero la de una bestia más. One-Shot.


_**El presente fic participa en el reto especial: Otro "Erase una vez…" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**_

 _ **HISTORIA: "La Bella y la Bestia"**_

 _ **PROTAGONISTA: José Mendoza (México) – LA BESTIA**_

 _ **Im Jin Soo (Nyo!Corea del Sur) –BELLA**_

 _ **Sólo me pertenece José Medina, los demás son prestados espero les agrade.**_

 _ **ASK cambio y fuera.**_

* * *

Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano un joven altanero y egoísta; gobernaba con injusticia y corrupción. El nombre de dicho muchacho era José, un joven de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos cafés obscuros; vestía ropas ostentosas y no le importaba menospreciar a todo aquel que se le pusiera al frente.

Una noche tormentosa tocó a la puerta una anciana de horrible parecer, quien le ofreció una rosa roja a cambio de refugio, el joven engreído le negó la entrada y al hacer eso la anciana no era una anciana, era un hada la cuál descubrió que no existía bondad en su interior y lo encantó con un hechizo, convirtiéndolo en una horrible y espantosa bestia. La rosa que le negó a aquella anciana, sería quien con cada pétalo marcaría cada año del joven, al caer el último pétalo de la rosa el equivalente a sus 21 años, sería el final de volver a la normalidad de parte del chico.

Pero como todo hechizo había una forma de romperlo, si una joven que él amara le amara de igual forma el hechizo se rompería, sólo que ¿quién podría amar a una bestia?

El castillo enteró quedó aislado y olvidado por la magia de la hada, siendo un espejo mágico el que le mantuviera al tanto del pueblo que le olvidó.

Los días se le hacían eternos, su rutina era despertar, verse al espejo medio roto y maldecirse a sí mismo, se iba al jardín para luego regresar sin más que una biblioteca en la cual leía y se aburría, ya que algunos ya los había leído.

Se desesperaba al ver la rosa y luego el pueblo.

Cuando el penúltimo pétalo cayó, un maduro aldeano entró a su castillo, el cuál amenazó y encerró en contra de su voluntad. Días más tarde a su castillo entró la hija de aquél hombre.

-Déjalo ir yo tomaré su lugar- la chica era una joven de largos cabellos y ojos negros.

-De acuerdo –pronunció la bestia – y tú lárgate.

Su prisionera se llamaba Jin, el único requerimiento que la bestia pedía, era cenar con ella y hacer la misma pregunta.

-¿Me amas?

-No –respondía ella seria.

Cada noche hacía la misma pregunta. Jin al principio tomaba esa pregunta como una ofensa o burla, luego del pasar de los días, empezó a indagar en la rutina de la Bestia; luego de algunos días, la joven se acercó a la Bestia.

-¿Te gusta leer? – dijo curiosa.

-¿En serio crees que yo nací así? Además sin los libros ya me hubiera vuelto loco –decía José.

-Bueno que encerrar a las personas es creo una locura –José gruñó-, hey, no me gruñas ¿qué crees que por ser tu prisionera no sé diferencia entre una locura?

José en ese momento agachó la cabeza por la represalia de la chica.

-Lo siento, por esta locura… -José dijo sin verle a los ojos.

-Ya no importa, debo cumplir con el trato -el mexicano se sintió triste.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Sí, si quisiera ver a mi padre, a mis hermanos y hermanas- decía Jin con añoranza.

-Hay una forma.

El mexicano le dio el espejo, así Jin vio que su padre estaba hundido en una profunda depresión, Jin se cubrió la boca.

-Bestia…

-Ve con él, tómate siete días con él y tus familiares.

-¿Por qué sólo siete? –Jin.

-Porque yo también me moriré si no vuelves, te amo – José dijo con ojos de súplica - ¿me prometes qué volverás?

Jin asintió y se retiró del castillo.

El mexicano esperaba a la chica, contaba los días, pronto fue el séptimo día y Jin no llegó, poco a poco dejó de comer, dejó de siquiera salir de su cuarto, al noveno día; siendo segundos para que cayera el último pétalo y respiro de la Bestia, llegó Jin.

-Bestia… Bestia no mueras, ya llegué –Jin tomó la débil pata del animal.

-Jin… te -tragó saliva- amo…

-Bestia tonta –derramó algunas lágrimas-, yo también te amo.

El pétalo cayó destruyendo el hechizo, la bestia recuperó su forma humana, Jin vio al joven; sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por un instante se quedó sin habla pero luego le dio al joven algo de comida. Pronto José se podría bien, su reino lo recordaron pero el tirano que había sido ya era un recuerdo enterrado por una bella dama.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
